Counting Down
by TheEvolutionist
Summary: Two hired guns, Niko Bellic and Patrick McReary, are recruited by a shadowy agent to assassinate one of the most important figures operating in the Algonquin Triads. And during this time, Niko learns of how to cope with life's worst consequences and how he deals with them. Set a few years after the original events of GTA IV.


Niko strolled up the steps into his penthouse in North Holland, his legs stretching over two steps at a time. A full moon was brightly reflecting off the black harbour behind him and glittering off the waves. Niko was absolutely soaked in the rain and it oozed down his face and slowly onto his nose and onto the ground below, his shiny black suit was now drenched in rain but he didn't mind very much. The Serbian entered the penthouse and walked into the elevator, passing the security guard in the process and giving him a 'hey' gesture with a smile.

He heard the elevator _'ding',_ signifying that he was now inside the penthouse. He let out a sigh of relief and flung onto the couch, stretching out widely and enjoying his moment of peace. Ever since he got rid of the mobsters a few years back, he was able to get some peace in his life, even if he did lose Katie. He never got over her loss, he tried to block out the bad memories' with Vodka and Anti-Depressants when he got really low, it wasn't very often that he did get too depressed years after the unfortunate event, but it still came and hit him hard every once in a while. Niko sometimes wonders to himself if even Packie had gotten over her loss quicker than he did.

"Oh Kate…" Niko muttered to himself. "I'm sorry Kate." He stood up off the couch and went to his fridge and his eyes sparkled at the sight of the Vodka sitting right infront of him. "Hello again. It's been too long, eh?" Niko grabbed the lid and opened the Vodka; he took a mouthful and gulped it down, some of the beverage even pouring out of the corners of his mouth and onto the floor due to his mouth not being able to hold all of the Vodka that was being rammed down his throat.

Scattered images quickly ran through his head while he swigged down the vodka. _'You know Niko, you're a really nice guy_,' _'How do I know you're right for me?_' _'Are you prepared to say goodbye to the drugs, the violence?_' _'How do I know that I won't get hurt?_' _'I'll look after you Kate. I promise I'll protect you._' The words echoed throughout his head and it was like torture. Niko stopped his long gulp and let out a blood-curling scream, throwing the half empty Vodka bottle flying across the penthouse and smashing onto the wall opposite of Niko.

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" Niko screamed. The voices immediately stopped and it left Niko panting heavily with tears starting to dwell up in his eyes. Niko fell back a little bit and then stumbled forward clumsily and went into his bedroom, jumping onto the bed and laying down. The Vodka seemed to be taking it's effect.

"Sometimes I wish you were still here, Kate." Niko said to himself quietly. The Serbian looked up to the roof and stared on into space, thinking of his childhood until twenty minutes later.

Niko popped out his cell-phone from his pocket and swept through his contacts, eventually finding 'Dwayne Forge' there. It was always interesting talking with Dwayne, and the two did share some similarities in both of their lives. Perhaps the two were more similar than they thought. The phone started to ring and Niko waited in anticipation.

"Hello?" A raspy voice said.

"Hey Dwayne, what's up? It's Niko."

"It's good to hear from you Niko. It's just same old, same old with me ya'know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just been thinking a lot about things, man… How things… could have been… Been thinkin' of Playboy a lot."

"Sorry." Niko responded awkwardly.

"I mean, you, we, did what we had to be done, but it's a real waste man."

"Really?"

"For sure. I remember him as a kid; s'always was a bright kid, real cheerful, know what I mean? I took him under my wing. Protected him. We were like brothers."

"Things change…"

"Yeah? Well they fucking shouldn't change. They ain't supposed to. Things hurt man. They hurt. Why you so cold, Niko?"

Niko shifted uncomfortably in his bed, adjusting his head and then answering the question afterwards.

"Multiple things have made me cold, Dwayne. But the most recent is the death of a person I loved… A few years ago. I haven't been able to move on from it."

"I know how that feels man. It's hard to move on, but we all have to someday."

"Have you moved on, Dwayne?"

"Fuck no man…" Dwayne said with his usual harsh tone. "But I really want to… It's bringin' me down man." Dwayne said in a depressive tone. "Does it bring you down as well, Niko?

"Yes, it does Dwayne. It's made a rather large impact on my life... It's... Nearly ruined me." Niko said sadly. "Listen, it's been great having this conversation with you. But I need to take some sleep, alright? Talk to you seen, eh?"

"For sure Niko. Have a good night man."

Niko ended the conversation and dug his face into his pillow, resting and slowly closing his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, Kate." Niko whispered to himself hoarsely, before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
